me and my broken heart
by lucy.heartfillia.16752
Summary: lucy is in the dark and there is one man whom can make her into the light again it is Gray fullbuster


Chapter 1

I AM NOT ONE OF THE DISNEY PRINCESSES YOU'VE EVER KNOWN. Life is no fairytale! There are no happy endings and there will always be many problems. Fantasies will never exist, in fact the world is reality. No fiction can ever be real; as such I will be your guide for you to know that I'm telling the truth.

(Clap,clap,clap)

You are so good Ms. Heartfilia

Oh thank you Mr. Hades

You are such an angel…

Oh thanks but this is just my obligation… is to convince people in realities (I slightly laughed)

By the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I am 17 yrs. Old. I have brown eyes, blonde hair, white complexion and they say also pretty and have a good shape. I am known as a royalty, yet tragedy blew it all away. And now I am just a normal citizen here in magnolia and I am working with my part time jobs so I can have money for my rent and food.

After work I went home

I am home  
>there is no voice welcoming me…<p>

! I forgot I am just alone in this lonely house…

Pls. Lucy come back into your consciousness… you are just alone… your parents died 5 years ago and you don't have any friends or boyfriends…

Ahhh! I shouted

I hate my life… those fairytales, fiction they weren't real!

Who made those? They made children and teens believe in such a lie that happy endings do come true.

Ahh… who am I kidding… I am just alone here debating against myself… AGAIN!

I think I am just stressed... I'll just go to sleep.

As I was sleeping I dream about my past… it was a NIGHTMARE!

Chapter 2 the nightmare

Just like flashback of my life:

I am 4 yrs old. I believe in fantasies as well as other children do. I am happy with my family. We were royalties. I just want to be like this forever. Yet time come when poverty entered our portals. We were always begging for food. And I don't know when this will end.

Papa…

Oh lucy

when can we go to our house again?

We don't know lucy said father and mother

And our poor status grows a little higher…

We are now in a normal situation… but some complications happened… father become very busy and mom got ill…

Mama are you alright?

Yes daughter

Don't worry mama when I grow up I will build a castle under the rocks that they threw at us… I promise

And I cried…

….

In school I was always bullied…

6th grade

Hey lucy…

Oh natsu…

Come with me and I'll show you something…

What is it ..and I come with him

Later on he showed me nothing but he just led me into a place where all the bullies happens to be there. I was a victim of bullying indeed. I was hurt and harmed. Blemishes covered around my skin in the inside and outside. This wasn't the dream I have ever looked for when I was watching fantasies. I wanted my life to be always happy.

Until I come back home and I saw the dead bodies of my parents. They are full of blood. Blood over here, blood over there and blood over everywhere. I cried out loud. I wished that they come back alive and they would open their eyes but no it didn't! on that day I swear to myself the world is no fantasy… it is a NIGHTMARE in disguise.

I woke up for I can't take the dream or nightmare that has come within me. I don't know when will I become happy again. Those fake smiles I've in the whole wide world was never to blame of the life I've had. I want to die…

Chapter 3

As I was roaming around the city I saw a child being bullied by some large kids. I remembered my life… but I tried to forget about it and tried to help the girl.

Hey you kids… don't you know that bullying is not a good manner…

And who are you

Who am I?... I am a concern citizen in magnolia

Whew… for real? You are just a teenager…

And how about you? You are just a big fat kid that has no manner.

He cried… and a man went straight to us

Hey who had done this to my son…

The kids pointed out me except the girl being bullied…

Hey you woman… why did you let my son cry? Huh! What is your right?

My right? I am a teenager whom survived many obstacles in life… Mr. I had experience bullying emotionally and physically and that is what I saw here that your child and those friends' of his are bullying this poor little girl.

The man doesn't say a word again maybe because of humiliation… and I just walk away, away from the crowd.

Currently I am thinking if I will study law for having justice for my parents… but I think I can't do it.

As I pass by from a house someone called me.

LUCY!

As I turn around I saw a man quite familiar…

He is tall, white, handsome with those dark blue hair and eyes, and that beautiful smile.

Who are you? I asked

Ouch Lucy! You have forgotten me; that hurts… I am your childhood friend…

Friend?

Ouch you hit me again… I'll give you a hint

Okay I said

Blondie you are beautiful when you are smiling he said

That shocked me… and flashback appears

Hey blondie! Come with me…

Ha! But I am busy…

Oh come on… he made a pitiful face

Okay then…

I remembered that he was the one whom protected me in the riot of the bullies…

You know blondie you don't have to cry… always think I am here… your friend

FRIEND? I smiled…

Blondie you are beautiful when you are smiling…

End of flashback

I remember him he is Gray Fullbuster my one and only protector and friend

GRAY! I said I was so happy that I can't help but smile

So you remember me… BLONDIE

Hmm… I remember you… and please stop calling me blondie… I am a teen now you know

Okay… it may seems awkward to you so I will call you…

LUCY. Call me Lucy…

Why not babe…

I just laugh…

Idiot we're not in a relationship

How about lovituts

Idiot….

Lucy

That sounds better… you know since after my parents died I've never smiled like this and it's all because of you… thanks savior…

Your welcome my princess

Princess?

Oh I forgot… you hate fairytales and fantasies…

No it is ok… I stopped him by putting my finger to his mouth…

End of chapter…

Chapter 4

Gray and I have a goodtime spending with each other and have forgotten my problem a little…

I invited him in my home and he did not disagree.

In my home

So you are all alone here in this quite big house?

Aha… well I don't have someone who can live with me here…

My parents are gone; I don't have any friends and boyfriend here.

Wait you don't have any boyfriend…?

Yes… why did you asked as I blushed a bit

Nothing and he just look at another direction and smiled and slightly blushed… I just smile…

Lucy?

Aha… what?

What happened to you why did you transferred?

I swallowed… ahh... it's because…

I know that your parents died but why did you need to go away…

I stopped… and tears keep flowing from my eyes…

Gray I am tired…

Lucy…

Go back to your home… gray as I opened my door

Lucy he hugged me

I stopped… as I cry

He closed the door and locked it

Why did you keep on running? Don't forget about me, I can be your keeper… after all I am your friend

I stopped… and tried to calm down… and tried to tell him what happened…

Chapter 5

The truth

Continuation of the nightmare's flashback,

I told gray what happened:

Because my parents were murdered and killed, I was sent to the orphanage…

I was adopted by a rich family… in order for me to study… I worked there as a maid…

And later years I ran away… faraway and found out magnolia and now I am now working at part time jobs…

Have you ever fallen in love? He asked

Ahhh….

Spills it…

Ok… one time… in high school… I was always center of bullying in girls and attraction in boys… and I felt affection in one boy whom always help me… I thought he was the one … his Loke… his handsome, tall and playboy. He courted me and I said yes but then later on he was a playboy and collector so I just cried. In prom, I don't have any date and yet after that… I was planned to be raped. It was terrible… I was hit many times in the wall… yet I survived and escaped. After all those struggles I finally realized… there is no fantasy… life is about pain. Life has no happy ending it has full of nightmares…

Lucy… I cannot imagine what happened into your life and what happen to you… you've change… you are not anymore the jolly girl I've known. How rude is the world.. he stand

But I will be your light.. yes lucy life is no fantasy but it cannot be a nightmare.

Huh why? I asked.

For we are the ones whom will create and solve it and the lord doesn't made this for no reason he made this in order for someone to help you and that is I… lucy.. you need to let the bad things flew away free yourself. And start a new life with me…

Gray… I blushed… I think Gray is right…

Come with me lucy and no matter what happens I will protect you.

He hugged me and comforted me…

Gray thanks… and in that night I won't forget the words of gray… and we fall asleep hugging each other

Chapter 6

I woke up not realizing I am on my own bed… and I saw Gray beside me…

I stared at his face… he is really handsome… oh lucy who am I kidding Gray will never fell for a girl like me. But I touched his face… and I blushed… I lean to him closer… and his arm wraps around me.. and I become more closer to him. It's like I want to kiss him… oh come on lucy… romance? But I can't cease what my heart says and then his hand touched my face and said… got you… and he smiled…

Are you already awake since a while ago?

Yeah… and I can't help but look at you without you even noticing it… am I handsome?

Ha no! I blushed and didn't look at him

Oh come on… you are leaning towards me…

Ha I sweat drop.

Haha how come you're so cute when you are embarrassed.

No I'm not!

Then he come on top of me… it was like omg

And lean his face against me…

I blush like a tomato…

And he laughed… got you again…

Gray I screamed

But no offense you are really pretty... he smirk

I was about to let go of his arms yet I didn't know how but his lips were into mine and I don't know why I didn't stop him but after the kiss…it was like so awkward. The both us were blushing and were not talking… but after all he made me smile… I don't know why but why am I feeling that I am falling for Gray… but I would be glad being with him forever.

Are you ok

What

You seem so out of this world

Ah I am ok

Maybe because of the kiss…

No!

Oh come on lucy tell me

What?

Do you like me?

You? I like you? As if

You are playing hard to get… haha..

I won't get mad if you say yes

As if … in your dreams

But for me I really like you and he kneeled.

What are you doing ?

I am telling you the truth I like you since we are kids…so

So?

Do you like me?

I just couldn't say no for I don't want to lie..

I like you Gray Fullbuster

He smiled and shouted… he is happy as well as I do..

I love you too Lucy Heartfilia…

End of chapter


End file.
